


离他远点。

by Re_Collins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Collins/pseuds/Re_Collins
Summary: 之前我有在其他社交软件发过。尝试代入他们现实中的梗，结果因为他们梗太多而我文笔太辣鸡而失败。有ooc。⚠️排雷：舌尖进入。





	离他远点。

“漫长的一天又结束了，去哪玩？”Anthony Mackie拍着他的两个好友的肩膀，然后又扭头看了眼身后自己的经纪人捧着手机的样子摇了摇头——大概是明天又有各种行程了。  
Chris Evans看上去一脸疲惫的晃了晃脑袋，闭上眼无奈地笑了笑：“哥们，说真的我快撑不住了，我今天真的需要好好的睡上九个小时…明天晚上再出去玩吧。”  
Anthony瘪着嘴作出一个嘲讽的的表情：“瞧瞧，我们精力最旺盛的Chris Evans都撑不住了。”  
而Sebastian仅仅站在他们旁边无言地笑。  
Anthony显然注意到他的好哥们插不上话时的“甜甜的微笑”了，于是忍不住把胳膊伸过去搭上Sebastian的肩膀：“Sebastian要不要一起出来玩？”  
所以Anthony没看见Chris立刻严肃起来的表情。  
而Sebastian偷偷瞄了Chris一眼——这表情…绝对是要完蛋了。  
“我也不去了…今天真的很累。”Sebastian脸上的笑容僵硬得很，偷偷瞧着Chris的表情，声线软糯糯地回答。  
Anthony一脸遗憾地松开Sebastian。这时Chris又挂上了笑脸。  
“好吧，你们两个这两天都没出去玩，明明今天的见面会很轻松，今天又不出来，你们两个‘百岁老人’好好养生吧！”Anthony假装严肃道。  
“好啦，下次我请你喝酒。”Sebastian被Anthony的表情逗笑了，放松下来伸手过去拍了拍Anthony的后背。  
于是之后两个人目送Anthony回经纪人的车上的孤单背影。  
“去哪？”Sebastian很识趣地问。  
Chris瞬间拉下脸来，转身就走。  
Sebastian默默地跟上去。  
“开这辆车真的没问题吗？”Sebastian坐进Chris平时出行时开的黑色商务车的副驾驶时还在悄悄地嘟囔。  
随着两个人同时关上车门的声音响起，Sebastian去拉安全带的手就被拉了回来，偏过去的脑袋也被掰回来，下一秒双唇就被那个人含住吮吸，细小的声音在车里仿佛被放大了十几倍。  
“唔…嗯…hum…”Sebastian感觉有些透不过气，他想推开压在他身上的人，可是双手被逮得死死的，只能从喉咙里挤出几声软糯的呻吟。  
Sebastian感觉好像过了一个世纪，Chris终于松开Sebastian坐回他的驾驶座上，目光却还在Sebastian红润的嘴唇和Sebastian水汪汪的大眼睛之间徘徊。Sebastian被盯得不太舒服，扭过脑袋不去看Chris，抬起手揉了揉眼：“操你。”  
Chris忽然又生起气来，但他没扑过去，他只是淡淡地说了五个字：“系好安全带。”  
Sebastian有些愠色，但还是乖乖扣上了安全带。接着车就冲了出去。他们先是去了某餐馆吃饭。尽管他们在餐馆看上去和平常粉丝见面会的交谈没什么两样，Sebastian知道这是因为Chris怕粉丝看到他们闹矛盾。饭后二人再次坐上车，最后停在一个酒店门口。  
“两间房。”Chris熟练地在酒店前台办手续。  
酒店前台的女士也熟练又迅速地开好房间，把房卡递给了Chris。  
Sebastian跟在Chris后面，二人一前一后进了电梯。  
“来找我。”Chris说。  
不知道为什么，Sebastian总觉得有点可怕。  
电梯到了Chris所在的楼层，电梯门一开，门口站着几个目瞪口呆的女生。显然是认出他们了。  
Chris立刻挂上笑容，出了电梯。可还没等迈出一步，就又折回来拥抱Sebastian。电梯门马上要关上了，Chris才伸出手挡了一下电梯门走出去，扭头冲着Sebastian笑：“瞧我胆子多大！”  
几个女生也忍不住露出了笑容。  
Sebastian也茫然地微笑——鬼知道Chris这个拥抱是怎么想的。目测是场景需要，所以在粉丝面前卖腐？Sebastian摇了摇头，他想不清楚原因。  
Sebastian找到自己房间，进去，舒舒服服地洗了个澡，然后只穿了条内裤把自己扔上床，打开房间里的电视看起了电视剧。  
眼看时间渐渐到了午夜，Sebastian有些困了，他关掉电视，往被窝里缩了缩，打算关灯睡觉——他完全忘记Chris的事了。  
可是Sebastian刚闭上眼，就听到了敲门声。  
他犹豫着起床去开门。  
接着一只野兽就扑了进来——是Chris Evans。  
他们像是打架一样，亲吻也像是撕咬，Chris的大手在他身上来回游走，Sebastian也毫不示弱地咬着Chris的下唇，双腿在Chris的腰侧和腿上蹭来蹭去，仅是这样酒店的单人床就被摇得吱呀作响，Sebastian忍着快感轻声呻吟，伴随着清脆一响，Chris不满地在他屁股上留下一个红掌印，他失声叫出来的时候才发现自己的内裤不知道什么时候被丢到床下去了。他当然不喜欢被人这样对待，想翻身起来挣扎，可他被身上那个强壮的男人压的死死的。于是他赌气似的抓上了Chris的屁股，甚至故意嘲讽地笑着说了句“美国翘臀”。  
可他不得不承认他喜欢这个偶尔孩子气偶尔又变身控制狂的男人。  
他爱Chris身上的味道，他爱他严肃认真的表情，他爱他带着温柔笑意的眼睛，他甚至爱他洗过澡后发丝上滴下来的水滴——是的，现在他身上对他又啃又咬的Chris的发丝上还滴着水，有些凉，落在他胸口，他有些发颤，可又兴奋地不行。  
胸前的两点被人的舌尖玩弄着，他想叫出声，告诉Chris他很爽，他也知道Chris想要他叫出声，可他们不得不考虑酒店的隔音。他只是咬着下唇，双手穿插在Chris的发丝间，仅存的一丝机智让他弱弱地出声询问：“你在公关那边怎么说的…别留下痕迹…你知道的…”  
Chris抬起头，意味深长地盯着他的迷离的眼睛，忽然笑了。  
Sebastian愣了愣。  
“你不用担心。我们开的是两间房，她们不会知道的。”Chris收起笑容，认真地回答。  
Sebastian看着他的脸有些失神。  
Chris趁机把Sebastian反过来，让他跪趴在床上，拉着他的腰向后压向自己的胯部。硬挺的那物就在他臀缝间摩擦。  
Sebastian舔了舔湿润红肿的嘴唇，把脑袋埋进枕头和胳膊里，当Chris忽然俯下身去咬他的屁股的时候，他还是忍不住发出了微弱的呻吟。  
“说了不要留下痕迹…嗯…”Sebastian微微抬起头，迷离的目光投向身后的Chris，下一秒却因Chris灵活的舌尖闯入后穴而浑身发抖。  
Chris一只手在他的腰身和臀部流连，另一只手撸动着他的阴茎。  
快感累积到一定程度就会让人想要立刻得到更多快感。而显然Sebastian才不只是想要Chris的舌头。  
“操…该死的Chris…你到底进不进来…”Sebastian有些欲求不满道。甚至他撑起上身，胳膊向后一甩，拍了Chris的大腿一巴掌。  
“我喜欢你的屁股。它该死的性感。”Chris忽然说。  
Sebastian感到有些奇怪地打算扭头去看他，可下一秒他就觉得自己的灵魂仿佛被刺穿了。  
“啊！……操你…Chris…嗯…哈……”Sebastian下意识惊呼一声，然后趴回原地，骂了句脏话后用牙齿咬住了枕头，额角的汗珠还没等落下来就被蹭在了床单上。  
Chris一句话也没再说过，他只是疯狂地占有他；Sebastian不知道自己的精神飘到了哪里，他只能感觉到快感、快感，以及更多的快感。也许他们中途换了几次姿势，但是Sebastian记不清了，只记得自己轻声求他再深一点，只记得Chris中途可能说了几句脏话，还记得在自己耳边喘息着说他爱他，还记得自己在高潮时双臂纠缠着他脖颈并亲吻他侧脸的那颗痣，也记得他不停地低声重复那句“My Seb”，也记得在结束之后他抱自己去了浴室清洗。  
早上的太阳有些耀眼。Sebastian不知道到底是几点了。他缓缓撑起上半身，下意识四处环望，最后在床头的柜子上发现了Chris留的纸条。  
Sebastian不知道他是什么时候走的。  
Sebastian轻声念叨着纸上的句子：“我先回我房间了，你知道的，我们尽量不要一起走为好。我们会很快再见。我爱你，Seb。——Chris。”纸条一角还画了一只带着笑脸的桃子和一只圆滚滚的包子。  
Sebastian忍不住笑出了声。他从床上爬起来，胸口传来一丝凉意，他下意识捂住胸口，发现胸前多了条拴着戒指的项链。  
Sebastian好奇地捧起那戒指仔细检查，发现戒指内侧用罗马尼亚语写着“SS属于CE”。  
“幼稚鬼。”Sebastian的声线软得很，带着笑意。  
Sebastian从床上下来，钻进浴室洗漱，然后换上衣服准备下楼退房。眼睛往窗外一撇就发现楼下停着自己经纪人的车。  
照理说这个时候Sebastian总会抱怨经纪人跟这么紧。可今天Sebastian心情大好，他愉快地跳了几个自认为帅气的舞步，走楼梯下楼了。  
“哥们！你永远都不知道我为什么这么开心！”Sebastian坐上经纪人的车的时候还在手舞足蹈。  
“怎么了呀？”经纪人一边开车一边笑着问。  
“嘿嘿…我昨晚跟Chris去了餐厅吃饭，你不会生气吧？”Sebastian欲盖弥彰道。  
经纪人看着Sebastian可爱的笑脸，原本准备好的告诫的话语，到了嘴边全变成了“当然不”。  
Sebastian低下头搓了搓手，又向后仰躺在座椅上，一只手下意识放在胸口偷偷摸着那只戒指。  
“我可能是世界上最幸福的人了。”Sebastian闭上眼睛笑着嘟囔道。  
另一边。  
Anthony Mackie一脸茫然地盯着手机里静静躺着的一条短信出神。  
“Mackie，我认真的，以后采访禁止离Seb过近。——Evans.”  
Anthony皱起眉，脑子里闪过一个危险的想法。  
“Hell！你们两个难道是真的…？——Mackie.”Anthony有些八卦地回复道。  
没几秒就收到了回信。Anthony一脸生无可恋。心想完蛋了。他的两个靓丽好友真的……但看起来当前更应该担心一下自己的“安危”。  
“近几天你跟Seb的采访我都会看，你要是敢看他一眼…你知道后果。——Evans.”


End file.
